batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Hello, this is Batfan'89. If you want to talk anything BATMAN, just go to my discussion page and I will some how respond. I only get to spend one-two times a week on the ole computer, so it may take a while for me to respond. I also edit from time-to-time on the wookieepedia site and have edited one article on the batman.wkia page. If I could be of help on expanding this site when I can get the chance let me know. Batfan'89 00:59, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Fan Films and Fan stories Sir, Do we allow on this wiki actual articles on fan films and fan stories? We really should not allow this,except on user pages.... Thanks, --Duel44 22:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Batman Beyond stripped Sir, In reply to your question,I looked at the official site for this article, and they had a disclaimer that this was purely fan fiction. The article is: Batman Beyond stripped. Thanks, --Duel44 22:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Response Hello, this is Batfan'89. As for an article to work on, it does not matter, but I am interested in the Batman: Gotham Knight articles. I edited the Cardinal O'Fallon page not to long ago. But its like I said before, I hardly may not be of much help since its RARE that I get to go online and sit at the computer because of my job. But if you want advice on anything, I would like to help. I have been a DIE HARD BATMAN FAN since I was 4 years old and im 19 now!!! I guess for today I could edit some of the Batman: Gotham Knight articles. HUGE FAN OF this animated film that takes place in between Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. I hope they do another one that takes place after The Dark Knight and before Batman 3 Batfan'89 16:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) reccommondation i would like to reccomend ventress112 for adminship. she works very hard but has been absent for that past weeks.--Generalgrievous113 20:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) speaking of being absent, I'm here!!(thanks GG112)----Ventress112 talk / 01:12, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Tabs Sir, I am inquiring about the editing tabs for creating new pages. They are notably absent on this wiki and the Wonder Woman Wiki whenever I try to create a page. Why are the tabs missing? They have been for at least a day. Thanks, --Duel44 22:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters Hey Adam the Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters pages are all done and completed there was only a few Glossary Letters pages that had no Other Media Characters. But overall everything is done right now the pages are all done and this Glossary section of pages are done. I'm going to double check to see if I misted anything if you could help me and just double check as well that would be great and then we can officially confirm the Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters page are done and you can start deleting the stub pages of those Minor Other Media Characters. Well talk to you later and let me know when you start deleting the stub pages of those Minor Other Media Characters. Oh and let me know if I missed anyone and I'll fix it right away. Oh and the list below is of page I couldn't find stub pages of Minor Other Media Characters. List *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Number 0-9) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-I) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-Q) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-V) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-X) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-Y) *List of Minor Other Media Characters (Letter-Z) From Rod12 excuse me do you think that i can be a sysop now. im one of the most active and profitable users as proven on the top user widget. thx----Ventress112 talk / 23:56, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Vandelism Page Hey Adam we got a vandelism user called User:99.255.172.215‎ he created a page called Batman (fucking idiot‎ I marked the page for deletion with a deletion tage. Just wanted to let you know talk to you later oh and let me know what your going to do about the recent completion of Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters pages and the deletion of the stub pages of the Minor Other Media Character pages. From Rod12 User:Wallflowerlover284 Are you really going to allow User:Wallflowerlover284 to have that on their page? That could be considered hate crime. GroceryBag 19:00, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Tabs Sir, It should be noted that the page tabs are still missing. Maybe there is a problem,not just maintenance... Thanks, --Duel44 17:30, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Burton Batman 3 Hi. Thanks for the message and the help offer. I'll let you know if I ever need a hand. I've been a huge Batman and Burton-Batman fan for a long time. So it is a pleasure give what information I have regarding Burton's proposed Batman 3. If you have any questions for me, then please feel free to ask. Thanks again. Category:Batman 3 Characters Sir, I have noticed this new page called: Category:Batman 3 Characters. With so little known about Batman 3, some of these characters have not been confirmed for any kind of possible upcoming movie. I think that the next time such a page should be created, authors need to show a credible source for this kind of data. Thanks, --Duel44 13:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters Part-3 Hey Adam I was wondering when you were going to delete The Other Media Characters Stub pages that were moved when I created the Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters and the related page to that section. The reason being I noticed people have been doing minor editing on those page. Basically I was just curious when that certian task we talked about was going to be done. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Thanks! Hey, Thanks for my welcome. Please take a look at my first submission Batman: R.I.P., and let me know if there's anything I can do to improve it. Many thanks. Vandalism on Batman (Michael Keaton) Sir, I am mortified to discover the malicious defacement done to this wiki on the Batman (Michael Keaton) page by IP address 173.53.228.142. If you would look at the page under the "Double Life" section, a great deal of vandalism has been done. This IP should be blocked as soon as possible. Thanks, --Duel44 12:07, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism on the Riddler Page. Sir, I have noticed another vandal on the wiki: IP 72.225.216.98. THis IP should be blocked due to vandalism on the Riddler page under "animation". Thanks, --Duel44 13:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Scarface Sir, I would like to suggest deletion for the following page: Scarface. The dummy's history is covered in the Ventriloquist and Ventriloquist II pages and this article is poorly-written and not needed on this wiki. No category, no links, no punctuation, no purpose, no good. Thanks, --Duel44 00:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) owlman I'm having some trouble editing the page owlman. Can you help? Bane in Batman and Robin I was under the impression that after being devenomized, he was crushed to death when the platform fell. Ghostkaiba297 06:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Vivky Vale On the back the DVD her name is spelled with a 'y'. In the credits it is spelled with an 'i'. So I apologize. It looks like they have it spelled two different ways. Batman - SuperFriends Is this wiki just live-action or do you have pages dedicated to Cartoon version? It would be cool if you would link directly to our page from your Batman page for the Batman (SuperFriends). Just a thought. Also, if you need still shots of the serials, give me a list (characters, etc) and I'll dust them off and do that (schedule permitting).--Superman Fan 17:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Batman (1943 Serial) Thank you for linking to our page. I'll try to get to those screencaps before the weekend is over. If not, it may not be till next weekend..--Superman Fan 18:03, 6 June 2009 (UTC) 1943 Serial I have uploaded several screencaps from the first serial. Hope they help Also, to touch on the Vicky/Vicki thing again, check out these pics from the 89' Keaton movie. It looks like they might have done it on purpose. This may deserve a not on the main Vicki page. --Superman Fan 12:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the welcome Doomlurker! I don't need help right now, but if I do I'll call! P.S I see you like The Riddler. --Biomanzilla 2:45, 14 June 2009. Robin I heard that Robin might or might be in the third Batman movie and if he is going to be in this one I vote for Shia LaBeouf?--Lg16spears 05:03, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Side bar Hi Doomlurker Have you considered changing up the side bar? The reason I ask is that it is tough to know what is featured on this site. As a new user to the site, I wasn't sure where to go. You have the 1966 series and villains now. But is in necessary to have the 66 series and no others? I believe the Green Arrow wiki suffers from being dedicated to Smallville the TV show. It should be neutral as should yours. Use the sidebar to direct them where you want them to go....maybe to every series / franchise or to each individual Batman. Does that make sense? --Superman Fan 12:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) : Yes, that is what I was thinking. It looks good. I would consider adding the years to all the movies and TV series. : When I changed up ours at the SF wiki I looked around at other wikis for ideas. If you have any questions about how to make any other changes, I'd be happy to help. It took a lot of trial and error. --Superman Fan 17:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :: Looks great! I like the additional dropdown menus for villains. --Superman Fan 20:32, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, Doomlurker - I'm Shawn, a member of Wikia's Entertainment team. You guys have a pretty amazing wiki here! I'm really impressed by the amount and quality of content and great community working here. I wanted to drop a note just letting you know that the Entertainment team is here to lend a hand if you need it. Is there any particular project you're working on? We can lend a hnad doing whatever you need. Shawn (talk) 16:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Main Page News Hey Adam do you thinks its ok to get rit of The Dark Knight Related Movie New and the death of Bruce Wayne in Final Crisis news along with the image its been up there for a while if we got rit of it we would have more room for other things on the main page or just more news. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Search Engine Optimization Hey, Doomlurker, it's Shawn from Wikia Entertainment again. I wanted to drop a quick note talking about SEO for a minute - Entertainment wants to help you guys out at getting Google to recognize your wiki better and rank it higher in search results, and we have a few simple ways to do it. We think you have a fantastic, exemplary wiki and we want to help it get as many new eyes/great editors on it as possible. I wanted to run these by you before we go ahead and implement them: *New keywords - we want to add a few new terms to the desc, pagetitle and pagetitle-main areas of your wiki that will help Google pick it out easier. We/you can swap these out with new and better terms on an ongoing basis if there's new Batman media in the pipeline that you might want to capitalize on. *Main page links - we want to trim down the links on your main page a little bit. Google penalizes pages with too many links (typically over 100), so we want to cut down some of the ones on your main page. This won't mean removing any relevant content, as all we're looking to cut out is the Entertainment footer down at the bottom of the page. We don't use those footers on new wikis anymore, and it doesn't seem like you're too invested in promoting stuff like He-Man or Ninja Turtles. As for the other DC links in the footer, they're in the Related Wikis section as well (which we'd like you to keep if you want), and thereby redundant, which is a double-whammy as far as Google results go. Any thoughts or ideas? Let me know what you think of it. Shawn (talk) 04:42, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Doomlurker, thanks for giving the go-ahead on those SEO changes, I'll make them now and keep tabs on how they affect the wiki going forth. Shawn (talk) 16:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Reverted Edits Hi Doomlurker, Quick question. On two occasions, my edits to a page were reverted to a bare-bones version that existed before them (this happened on Alfred Stryker and Dracula). One of the reverts was yours so I was curious why this was done. Did I violate a rule of the Wiki? The Stryker edit had an issue # reference for the info and the Dracula edit was simply a more detailed description of the character. I realize that Wikis are always changing but since it happened twice right after I joined, I wanted to make sure I wasn't doing something wrong. Rajah1 09:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) i'm back I know it's been - what, about a year I've been gone. I've been going through some trounbles...and also I forgot my password lol but I'm back. Spread the word.--Lord EggHead (I'm an Agent of Chaos) 23:24, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters Hey Adam I was wondering were do we stand on the Glossary: Minor Other Media Characters pages that were created to get rit of all the Minor Other Media Character Stub pages that are on the Batman Site are we still going to delete the Minor Other Media Character Stub pages because there still up on the site. I was just wondering if you had a statis update on that issue I'm just curious on what where going to do because I don't want to start the other Glossary Pages that I had planed until I know what were going to do with the 1st Set I completed. Oh well talk to you later and check out the new image I added to the Bane article I think you will real enjoy it. From Rod Hey Adam thanks for the update on the Glossary Pages I don't mean to rush you with those pages I know we'll eventually get to them I was basically curious were we stand on the issue. Well now that I know I won't start any Glossary Page work until we offically complete the process with the first set of Glossary pages. As of Batman site work I think I create a page for Manhunter (Kate Spencer) and work on some writer and artist pages. Oh and I'll add some writer and artist pages to the Hawkman site to get the site too 200 pages. From Rod Stub template Hey man, I noticed that the stub template doesn't close right (especially when put up at the top of an article). I'm no expert, but I'll try to fix it, if that is alright with you. --Superman Fan 18:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : I changed it! It should work better on the page. --Superman Fan 18:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Changes I see that you have seen the changes / additions I made. I was curious about something (I'll try to explain it clearly). I noticed that on a few movie article pages (i.e. Batman (1943 Serial)), that the cast section pointed to the general character as opposed to the actual character. Then below, in the appearances section you link directly the proper character (i.e. Batman (1966 film)). Is that correct? Also, why do you have two separate section with characters listed twice? I have one more question, I noticed that when I was adding characters, there were two potentially the same categories (i.e Category:Batman and Robin (1949 Movie) Characters and Category:Batman and Robin (1949 Movie) Cast). Are there supposed to be two categories like that? You know, I'm glad I have the serials, but they are incredibly long....which detracts from the enjoyment, since pacing and action are significantly low.... --Superman Fan 14:32, 26 July 2009 (UTC) : Ok, cool! I get it. --Superman Fan 17:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Wayne Manor Before I forget... I wanted to tell you that for the Wayne Manor SuperFriends link at the bottom, I link directly to the SuperFriends site. You can obviously change that. It was more of a placeholder, till you write your own article. --Superman Fan 15:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) 1943 serial I noticed that everything in the movie takes place near and around Los Angeles not Gotham City. Which seems strange given the back of the DVD cover says that it takes place in Gotham. So I change Prince Daka's page to reflect that. They actually use those location references (that I use) in the movie --Superman Fan 17:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) With your permission..or 'By your Command' I was hoping to add to the Batman (Disambiguation) page a side by side comparison of the different looks of Batman. From animated to live action. From the 40's to the present. It will look like the galleries that you have at the bottom of your character article pages. However, I have a template that will allow the picture itself as well as the text to link to another page. The reason I ask is because as an admin myself I know how frustrating it can be to have major work done that is not the direction of the page. Also, If we do this, I can add the new template link to your page so you can file it accordingly. Speaking of that do you a template page? I created the one we use (yes I have to plug in the new template every time I create a new one). It is not the usual category page as you can see.--Superman Fan 17:29, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Maggie Sawyer Hey Adam do you want to have Detective Maggie Sawyer on the Batman Site here or on the Superman Rebirth Site. I'm kind of leaning towards putting here because she has been in Gotham alot in her past and her current state an she's only been in Metropolis for a short time span but not anything permanetly. If we put her on the Batman Site we can easily mention her and her part of both Batman and Superman Universe. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod I'll get Maggie Sawyer and the two Hawk Characters done by the end of today. Thats funny for some on reason I thought one of did those character because I'm surprised we both missed them since there so important oh well no big deal I have funny creating character pages. Oh and today I got Green Lantern: First Flight Movie haven't watched it yet but I'll let you know how it is. Oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod Templates Here are the names of the template pages (the 'link image' is the main on, the rest are interwoven into it): No I did not write these. I found them on other sites. Template:Link Image Template:CloseBrackets Template:OpenBrackets --Superman Fan 23:53, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I messed around with the template and it works. The one thing that I don't like about it is that the pics are bigger than the box they are in...meaning that you loose some of the picture. Another words, if it is a full size shot, you end up with only a waist up shot loosing the rest of the pic... which looks ok, its just not the full shot. Make sense? : Since I don't know code, I'm not sure how to fix that. --Superman Fan 00:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :: Well, its done and it looks cool. I'm still not thrilled that it is not full body. If you want the full body, we'll have to sacrifice the new template and use the regular gallery template. --Superman Fan 15:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: Ya, I noticed that too! I wonder if all the pictures were made that size, they would look like that. Not sure...and I'm not sure I know how to do that. --Superman Fan 03:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Deadshot Hey Adam tell me what you think of the new Deadshot Image I added I think it real makes the page stand out more and it makes you have a Keanu Reeves Matrix Moment. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Awsome that sounds like a good plan. From Rod Final Crisis: Revelations Hey Adam what do think of me adding Final Crisis: Revelations to the Batman site here it deals with alot of Batman Universe Characters Crispus Allen, The Question (Renne Montoya), Batwoman and Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) plus it takes place in Gotham City and is written by the Great Greg Rucka. I'll do the whole story arc and everything. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod